chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Akvan
(Defiling Overlords) ''(CR 20) Gargantuan Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +12 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, see in darkness, detect magic, true seeing, Perception +30 Aura: '''Hopelessness (30ft, Will DC 30) '''Speed: 50ft, Fly 120 ft (Good) ACs: KAC: 38 EAC: 34 CMan: 46 (+4 Dex, +15/13 Natural armor, + 9 / 7 Armour) HP: 465 DR: 15 / Cold Iron and Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''28 '''Fort: +18 Ref: +22 Will: +21 Attack (melee): Choose 2: 2 Claws +34 (4D8 +32 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 2D8, Penetrating) Bite +33 (8D8 + 44 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound, Penetrating, Unwieldy) Tail Slap +31 (3D10 + 32 Kinetic (Bashing), Knockdown, Penetrating) Attack '(ranged): 2 pulse cannons +32 (4D10 + 20 Energy (Negative), 120ft, Knockdown, Neutron Pulse (+20), Penetrating) '''Special Attack: '''Create Ghul, Rend (2 claws, 2D8+18), Shake Faith, Swallow Whole (6D6+38 Energy (Acid) + 4D6 Negative Energy damage, K/EAC 25/23, 37 HP), Trample (4D8 + 18, DC 34) '''Space: '''20ft; '''Reach: '''20ft (25ft with tail slap) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 20th, Concentration +28) At will -- Teleport (Self and 50 pounds of material (generally a prey)) Align Weapon Telekinesis Magic Circle against Elements 3/day -- Blasphemy (Will DC 25) Disintegrate (+28 ranged attack, 14D20 Energy (Disintegration)) Greater Dispel Magic Forcecage Protection from Energy (Absorb 120 points of damage from 1 element) 1/day -- Geas Plane Shift (to Prime Material plane, any elemental plane or Abaddon) Summon (Level 6, 1D2 Sepid or 1D4 Shira 100%) STR +12 DEX +8 CON +10 INT +5 WIS +7 CHA +8 '''Feats: Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus, Cleave, Improved Bull Rush (+4 to Combat Manoeuvre), Improved Critical, Improved Initiative, Jet Dash, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +10 to damage (+20 on bite)), Mobility (+4 AC against AoO), Multiattack (Multiattack penalty down to -2), Nimble Move. Skill: '''Acrobatics +31 (+39 when jumping), Athletics +35, Bluff +39, Culture +28, Diplomacy +31, Intimidate +31, Mysticism +28, Perception +30, Sense Motive 30; '''Racial modifiers +8 to Acrobatics when Jumping, +8 to Bluff Special Abilities Aura of Hopelessness (Su): All creatures within 30 feet of an akvan must make a successful Will DC 30 save or take a -4 penalty on all attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks and ability checks as long as they remain within the aura. This is a mind-affecting effect, with a save DC which is Charisma-based. Create Ghul '''(Su): 'Any genie that is slain by an akvan becomes a ghul in 1D4 rounds. Such ghuls are under the command of the akvan that created them and remain enslaved until the akvan perishes, at which point the ghuls become free-willed, at least as far as a flesh eating horror can be free-willed. The dead genie lose all abilities they had in life. '''Shake Faith '(Su): Anytime an akvan strikes a Mystic or divine spellcaster with any physical attack (melee or ranged), the target must make a Will DC 30 save or be shaken for 1D4 rounds. If the save is successful, the target is instead shaken for 1 round. The save DC is Charisma-based. Description Akvan are the avatars of destruction of the div race, the creatures created by Ahriman to vanquish all of his foes and destroy all that is beautiful and good in the world. An akvan looks like a gigantic humanoid with a lizard-like mouth, armoured plates covering its body, great horns and enormous claws, all of this combined with a whip-like tail. They generally stand around 40 feet tall and weigh about 15 tons. Akvan enjoy the destruction of ancient monuments and places of worship the most but they will never limit themselves to just that, as their hatred is legendary. While many of the other div will focus their attention on mortals or long running schemes to put down some foe, the akvan ploys are far-reaching, putting together genies, mortals and other supernatural beings in one huge mess that the monstrous creature will take care of by simply killing all of them. The Akvan unnatural compulsion has to do with genies. They will always kill genies first in a fight, raising them as ghuls once the dirty deed is done. An akvan will know no greater pleasure then to see the accursed genie fall before it. Ahriman was never one to understand or love modern technology, a grim reminder of the creativity of the sentient races of the Prime Material Plane, but under counsel of Nimrod, all the akvan were granted light combat ship grade pulse cannons, which are mounted on their arms. This compensates for the fact the magical powers of the Akvan are not incredible despite their physical prowess. While Nimrod pushed for more enhancements to be given to those princes of destruction, Ahriman was wary of such a thing. First contact between the Terran Confederation and an akvan came after the settling of Upper Drymoore, leading to the destruction of the 2nd Donegal Guard and the destruction of the early colony. 5000 fighting men, along with close to a hundred armoured vehicle, were taken that day as the beast simply marched towards the newly formed city and laid waste to it. Tactics Akvans are not known for their subtlety. Actually, if an akvan decided to be subtle in a fight, you should worry more about what devious ploys its handlers, Ahriman and Nimrod, have created. The akvan start most fights by pelting bolts of negative energy from its arm-mounted pulse cannons while slowly but steadily advancing on its target. It will rely on Disintegrate as well to take out well-fortified locations and expose its opponents as it is closing in as well, denying the benefit of cover to as many opponents as it can. Once close enough to its targets, it will summon his sepid aide de camp to provide additional combat power and take care of the weaker enemy troops. Once it is well surrounded by his opponents, the akvan will cast ''Blasphemy ''to once again thin the ranks and make sure only the strongest opponents remain. At that point, the fight becomes a simple brawl. The fiendish prince will start wailing on enemy spellcasters at first, generally, while swallowing at least one target at a time. They will trample foes at their leisure while also bashing them with its tail and ripping them to shred with his claws. If a particular target becomes too much of a nuisance, the akvan will use ''forcecage ''to put it out of combat for a few minutes while he rips apart other targets. If things become hairy, the akvan can always use teleportation or plane shift to retreat and mend its wounds, generally to make another attempt in a near future. Even a well-armed regiment, with full armoured support and even air support, should be wary of engaging an akvan. Those creatures have very little to fear from conventional weapons and only truly powerful heroes can hope to take one down. What makes matters worst is that akvan are generally not sent alone against a major force of mortals, and groups of sepid, shira and ghawwas will follow suit of their living siege engine and lay waste to any mortal force foolish enough to oppose it. The Multi-armed beast Ahriman was generally satisfied with his akvan, but with the counsels of the wise Nimrod, he has recently taken to creating even more monstrous creatures, generally inspired from the Daevas who have been plaguing them in recent centuries. Those new akvan have a second or even a third pair of arms, making them much more powerful. Each additional arm adds 1 Claw attack and 1 Pulse Cannon attack to the akvan, and increases its HP by 80 per pair of arm, increasing the CR by 2 for each pair of arm added. Akvan Princes Such is Ahriman's hatred of the genie that some of his top generals in the akvan ranks have started becoming attuned with the element of those hated beings, making them so much better at hunting and destroying them. These princes among the akvan are granted much better status, troops and rewards for their actions and are so much more stronger to compensate. At first, Akvan princes are CR 24, gaining 155 Hit Points, divided in 30 towards the head, 20 towards each arms and 85 towards the body. Their hit modifiers for all its attacks increases by 2, along with the damage of its physical attacks being increased by 2, 4 for the bite. They then gain additional abilities depending on their elemental affinity. The Crumbling Earth The despoiler of land, the destroyer of gems, this akvan prince lives to massacre the shaitan and shatter the land. It gains the Stone Glide ability, tremorsense 100ft and a burrow speed of 100ft, but loses its flight speed. Its natural attacks are considered Adamantine in order to bypass damage reduction. Finally, it gains the following spell-like abilities: 3/day -- Quickened Stone Shape, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Wish. The Dying Ember The one who extinguishes, the dimmer of the ember, this akvan is on the prowl for the efreet and will know no satisfaction until all fires are gone. It gains Immunity to Fire, the Efreet Heat special defense (dealing 3D6 Fire damage when struck, 12D6 when grappling or grappled) along with the following spells: At will -- Quickened Quench, Scorching Rays (3 rays), Wall of Fire; 3/day Wish Gasping Wind The hunter of Four Winds, destroyer of the sweet summer breeze, this akvan hunts the djinn and their ilk. It gains Immunity to Electricity, the Whirlwind ability of the djinn, its fly speed becomes 120ft (Perfect), along with the following spell-like abilities: At will -- Invisibility, 3/day -- Gaseous Form, Wish. Thirsty Sea The destroyer of the sea and rivers, the defiler of all that is good in the oceans, those akvan hunt and slaughter marid with a glee that should not be allowed. First they gain a Swim speed of 100ft, an ability similar to the Marid Water Fury (dealing 8D6 points of Bashing damage, blinding and stunning for 1D6 round on a failed Reflex DC 34 save, which also halves the damage) along with the following spell-like abilities: Constant -- Water Breathing; At will -- Quickened Water Control; 3/day -- Horrid Wilting, Wish Unbalanced Souls The destroyer of Janni, this beast is not affiliated with one element in particular but with all of them in smaller measures, and spreads failure and defeat wherever it goes. It gains resistance to Acid, Cold, Fire and Electricity of 10 on top of what it already has along with the following spells: At will -- Ethereal Jaunt, Invisibility; 3/day -- Insanity, Mage's Disjunction, Wish Note that it is quite possible for an Akvan to be a Prince and also have multiple arms. Such creatures are truly nightmarish and reserved for the greatest battles led by Ahriman and his followers. The Akvan as a multipart monster The Akvan is best used as a multipart monster, as per the monster special rule. As such, the Akvan has 4 Initiative phase, one at +12 (Head), two at +8 (Arms) and one at +4 (Body). The Akvan HP are divided in Head (120), each arm at (80) and Body (185). If you are using a Multiarmed Akvan, you must add 1 additional Arm initiative and 60 HP for each arms instead of 80. During the Head Initiative, the Akvan can use its bite attack, swallow whole or cast any of its spell-like ability. During either Arms Initiative, the Akvan can make a Claw attack or use one of its pulse cannon. During the Body Initiative, the Akvan can move either by walking or flying, allowing it to make a Trample attack if possible and use its Tail attack. Firing at an akvan from a spaceship Akvans are big. Very big. As such, it is quite possible to target one using spaceship weapons, as long as one doesn't care too much about collateral damage. The akvan counts as a Size 4 spaceship, and all its attributes are translated directly into spaceship combat. Sadly, while you could employ particle cannons to shoot at an Akvan, it is also possible for an Akvan to latch unto your spaceship and rip it apart...Category:Div Category:Monster Category:Supernatural